The Student of the Battousai: Sesshomaru's Return
by Gammer
Summary: (Finished!) Inuyasha is now Kenshin's student, but a shadow of the past has returned, Sesshomaru, and he's looking for Kenshin.
1. Default Chapter

The Student of the Battousai: Sesshomaru's Return  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Flames crackled, and smoke rose over the mountains. The smell of charcoal, and smoke was in the air. If you walked farther, you would hear the roaring of the flames, and the final cries of villagers. A lone figure stood in the middle of the now burning village. He was only 16, and he managed to kill a whole town by himself. His sliver hair blew along with the smoke filled wind. His amber eyes looked over his work. His eyes showed no emotion, no regrets at what he had done. He had slaughtered a whole village, and just the men, but the women, and the children. He was an assassin.  
  
The assassin sheathed his sword, and was about to walk off when he heard something. He turned around and saw twenty swordsmen behind him. They were only simple framers who only knew how to swing a sword in his eyes.  
  
"How dare you attack our village, and kill our people!" the leader said, and drew his sword. "You shall pay!" and with that the men charged. The assassin smirked, and drew his sword. As soon as he did, five of the swordsmen died. They fell back, and the assassin charged. Like a good assassin, his attacks were fast and powerful, but his attacks were so fast, you never saw them until it was too late. Three swordsmen charged him, and all swung at the same time. The assassin simply smirked, and jumped over them. He stabbed on man in his back. He slashed upwards with his sword still in the man. The man fell over when the assassin pulled out his sword. He quickly spun, and swung, taking off a man's head. The last of the three jumped, and brought down his sword, but the assassin merely stepped to the side, and stabbed him in the back of his head. The remaining men stepped back, there were only 12 of them left. This assassin was incredible. One stepped back, gasping in fear. When he hit something hard, he turned around, and lost his left arm. When he looked up, the last thing he saw was sliver coming towards him. After that, his head rolled down towards the river.  
  
"Captain we must retreat!" said one.  
  
"We can't win!"  
  
"I refuse to give up! This monster killed my family!" the leader shouted, and faced the assassin, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Where did he go?" All of a sudden, a white blur shot towards them. The clang of swords was heard. The assassin appeared behind them in a front stance with his sword in the air. When he straightened himself out, blood suddenly shot out of nine men. Their cries echoed through his ears as they made their final cries, and died.  
  
"I refuse to give up!!!!!!" the leader shouted. The assassin just smirked, and raised his sword in the air.  
  
"Fool. Hiten Misturugi style: Dou Ryu Sen!" with a simple wave of his sword on the ground, a large blast of pure energy shot along the ground. The men were blasted back, only the leader managed to survive. He looked around him, and saw everyone dead he had failed. He started to get up, when the assassin approached him. He started shaking, with pure fear, as the assassin got closer. His amber eyes shined in the moonlight, and his steps were close to silent, as he got closer. It was like looking into the eyes of death. The leader yelled out as soon as he raised his sword.  
  
The assassin smirked at his work, and left. Leaving behind countless bodies, and blood connecting and flowing into the river below. Broken swords, and other weapons were scattered all over. The forest was silent as the assassin left with a smirk.  
  
********  
  
"Kenshin how much longer?" Inuyasha asked, as he sat down on a rock, and started rubbing his feet. He had become Kenshin's student three days ago, and already, Inuyasha had some doubts about his master. All they had been doing was walking long distances, that didn't bother Inuyasha much; he had been walking long distances ever since he was a child, but still where were they going?  
  
"We should be getting there in two or three days if we keep this pace up," Kenshin said.  
  
"So, where exactly are we going, master?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"To a special place," Kenshin said simply.  
  
"You've said for past three days, are you sure you know where you're going?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air in defeat. It was obvious he wasn't going to get any answers until they got to wherever it was they were going, but still they needed rest.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, isn't there a town or a village nearby?"  
  
"Yes, there is, would you like to go?" Inuyasha nodded, and the two started walking again. They reached the town in an hour. The sounds of people's conversations, and laughter, calmed Kenshin. He loved seeing people being happy. Children ran around, lost in their own little world, while playing their game. Merchants were happily selling their products to anyone who they could talk into. Some people were off to the side selling some things, such as some rice, medicine, clothes, and some art now and then. This wasn't a town; it was more of a small city.  
  
"Hey look a restaurant, I'm starving, and I would like to have something other than Miso soup," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes I am quite tired of Miso soup myself, that I am. Let's go." They soon were walking in the restaurant trying to find a place to sit, when they two old friends.  
  
"Yahiko, Karou," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hey," Yahiko said.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Karou asked.  
  
"We're just here for a little food, and some rest, that we are."  
  
"Why don't you two eat with us?" Karou suggested.  
  
"We would love to, that we would," Kenshin replied.  
  
"So Inuyasha, what's it like to be Kenshin's student? What kind of moves have you learned?" Yahiko asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I haven't learned anything, we've just been walking!" he said.  
  
"Really that's all?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"It'll get better, I know it will," Yahiko reassured him.  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha said as he grabbed his chopsticks when the food arrived. They ate, and laughed together, until the captain of the police force arrived.  
  
"Himura!" he said, and ran over to their table.  
  
"Hey, that's the captain we saw on the boat," Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Yes, Captain Riko?" Kenshin said.  
  
"We have a problem, you must come with me, I will tell you the details when we arrive at the scene, but please, come," the captain pleaded. Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha, stay here, Miss Karou would you like to join me?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Sure Kenshin, Yahiko you stay here too," Karou instructed her student. The two boys folded their arms, and pouted.  
  
"Hurry," the captain said, and Kenshin, and Karou followed him out of the restaurant.  
  
"How come were not included in anything?" Yahiko asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Who knows, but that's never stopped us before. Let's follow them," Inuyasha proposed.  
  
"I don't know, the last time you came up with an idea like that, I got tied up, and beaten. And to top it all off, we got in major trouble," Yahiko reminded him.  
  
"Come on, aren't you at least a bit curious about where they're going?" Inuyasha asked him. Yahiko groaned, but he was curious, and when was the last time he listened to Karou anyway?  
  
"Alright, let's go," Yahiko, agreed, and they were about to go when the waitress grabbed them.  
  
"You're not going without paying!" she said, and grabbed their ears.  
  
"OW!! Let go!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oh no, you two are going to wash dishes until you wash enough to pay off your bill!" she said. Inuyasha looked around, and spotted some yen on an empty table, he quickly grabbed it, and gave it to the waitress.  
  
"Here, I hope it's enough," Inuyasha said. When she let go to count the money, Inuyasha, and Yahiko sprinted out the door.  
  
********  
  
Kenshin, and Karou followed Captain Riko deeper into the forest. Kenshin was not fully sure why the captain needed him, but had helped them before, sometimes without even knowing it. He wanted to ask a question, but Karou beat him to it.  
  
"What's going on captain?" she asked. Kenshin sighed.  
  
"I was going to ask that."  
  
"Well then you should learn to speak up."  
  
"There is a serial assassin on the loose," the captain said.  
  
"Serial assassin?" Kenshin, and Karou repeated.  
  
"Yes, there have been a chain of killings for nearly four years," the captain added.  
  
"Who has the assassin been killing?" Karou asked.  
  
"Government officials, tax collectors, and we have found innocents dead as well."  
  
"So, where are we going?" Karou asked.  
  
"A crime scene," the captain said. He pushed away some bushes, and Kenshin and Karou gasped at what they saw. Bodies, countless bodies lying all over the ground. Dried blood, and drying blood mixed, and formed a small river that went into the main river of the destroyed town. The river was now mostly red because of all the blood. Broken swords were near the bodies along with some guns that looked like they were sliced in half.  
  
"My god!" was all Karou could say. Buildings were on fire, and the blood still looked a little fresh.  
  
"What happened?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Follow me," the captain said, and led them down into the destroyed town.  
  
"These poor people!" Karou said sadly as she looked at all the bodies.  
  
"All this happened last night. A scout of ours was tracking the assassin when he saw the smoke from the fires. When he reached the town, he saw a man wearing mostly, white. He saw the assassin take on twenty swordsmen all by himself. He killed all of them, and walked off. Luckily, our scout was able to get away, before the assassin saw him." Kenshin looked at the bodies. The slash marks on them were deep, and long. He picked up a broken rifle, and looked at the cut.  
  
"Whoever did this must have had a very strong katana to slice a rifle in half," Kenshin said. He looked around again, and gasped. He dropped the rifle, and ran over to what looked like someone slashed the ground.  
  
"Kenshin what are you looking at?" Karou asked. Kenshin pointed to the strange long slash mark in the ground. The captain came over.  
  
"Yes we found that this morning. It's the strangest thing. It looked like accidentally slashed the ground, but there are bodies near it. What do you make of it Himura?" he asked. Kenshin reached into the mark, and picked up the dirt. He rubbed it through his fingers, and gasped.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?" Karou asked.  
  
"It's a Dou Rou Sen," he concluded.  
  
"A what?" Karou, and the captain said at the same time.  
  
"A technique of Hiten Misturugi. A very powerful technique, but this is very strange," he said.  
  
"What's strange about it?" Karou asked.  
  
"Only four people know of Hiten Misturugi, my master, me, Inuyasha, and." Kenshin gasped, and his eyes widened when realized who the assassin was.  
  
"Well who? Who's the fourth person?" Karou asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Kenshin said softy.  
  
"What?" the captain asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru, my old student," Kenshin repeated.  
  
********  
  
"Come on Yahiko! If we hurry we might be able to catch up with them!" Inuyasha said, as he ran.  
  
"I'm coming! You're going too fast!" Yahiko panted. Inuyasha suddenly ran into something, or someone. The person had long sliver hair, white robes, and a sword on his side. Inuyasha saw him draw his sword in a flash. The man pointed it at Inuyasha's neck just as fast. That's when Inuyasha got a good look at him. He gasped.  
  
"S, S, S, Sesshomaru?"  
  
AN: Whoa what a beginning right? Can he recognize his brother? What will Inuyasha do when he finds out that his brother is the assassin? Will Kenshin even tell him? Can Kenshin defeat Sesshomaru? And will Inuyasha be emotionally strong enough to fight his own brother when he finds out? You'll just have to the next chapter of Sesshomaru's Return. SEE YA!!!!! 


	2. Fire and Sliver

The Student of The Battousai: Sesshomaru's Return  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha stared into the eyes of the young man, whose sword was extremely close to his neck. The teen couldn't move he was just so shocked.  
  
"Who are you?" the young man asked.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I have never seen you before, what makes you think I even know you?" Inuyasha thought, and there was only one way he could be sure this was Sesshomaru, and vice versa. He drew his sword as fast as he could, jumped to his feet, and charged. The young man stepped to the side, grabbed Inuyasha's sword, and pointed at his heart with them.  
  
"It is you!" Inuyasha exclaimed. The young man's eyes widened as he looked at him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" He nodded.  
  
"Great to see you Sesshomaru," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Yahiko said from behind him.  
  
"Oh Yahiko."  
  
"Who is this?" asked the younger boy.  
  
"Yahiko this is my brother Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, this is my friend Yahiko," Inuyasha introduced. Sesshomaru just stared at Yahiko with an emotionless stare.  
  
"Your brother tried to kill you?" Yahiko asked. Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"He's like that sometimes."  
  
"So brother, you look well."  
  
"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself," Inuyasha said, as he looked at his arm, which had scars on it.  
  
"What have you been up to since I left?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"A lot, I met four great friends, and I have a rival, Kouga," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh, a rival, from the way you speak of this Kouga, it sounds like you really hate him," Sesshomaru pointed out.  
  
"I do! Oh yeah, and I also have a master now to, course, it took me awhile to convince him that I'm worthy."  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen him, he fights like he's part demon or something!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Who is your master?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Kenshin Himura." Unknown to the two boys, Sesshomaru put a hand behind his back, and made a deep fist. His nails dug into his skin as the fist tightened.  
  
'Kenshin! That fool is still eh, No matter, since Inuyasha is his student, I shall just get to Kenshin through him,' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"So what have you been up to Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I have just been wandering," Sesshomaru said simply.  
  
"That's cool, have you met any interesting people?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"A few, but people in the country are not very good swordsmen."  
  
"Well probably because they need to farm a lot, I don't know."  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha, Kenshin, and Karou at three o'clock!" Yahiko said nervously. Inuyasha looked and gasped.  
  
"Oh man! If they see us out here, then they might think we tried to follow them!" Inuyasha said just as nervously.  
  
"I must go, I shall see you again Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he walked off.  
  
"What are you two doing out here," Karou asked when they reached the two boys.  
  
"Just saying bye to Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru," Yahiko said. Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
"Sesshomaru! He was here!"  
  
"Yeah he just left," Yahiko said.  
  
"Is something the matter Kenshin?" Inuyasha asked his master. Kenshin's eyes were distant right now, and Inuyasha doubted he even heard him.  
  
"No, I am fine. Come Inuyasha, we will check into an Inn," Kenshin said, and walked off. Inuyasha shrugged, and followed him.  
  
"See ya later Yahiko!" As Kenshin, and Inuyasha walked, the young boy noticed that Kenshin hadn't said a word since they left. His had was near his sword, as if he was going to draw any second.  
  
'Sesshomaru! But how is that possible? He was killed, I saw with my own eyes, did he escape some how?' Kenshin thought.  
  
"Kenshin, is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. The samurai did not answer at all, his eyes looked like the battle eyes he saw when he fought Katsuria.  
  
'I wonder what's up with him? Did something happen between him and Sesshomaru?' Inuyasha thought. 'And if something did happen between them why is it effecting Kenshin so much?' Kenshin on the other hand remembered when he first saw Sesshomaru.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Kenshin walked towards the temple of Totosai. He always enjoyed his visits here, even though he never picked anyone as his student. He had respect for the students there, and he liked seeing them battle each other, but he saw no one who looked able to carry on Hiten Misturugi. It was not an easy style; it gave you scars and bruises that will stay with you for the rest of your life. As he got closer to the temple he saw two boys, one looked five, and other was eight. One had black hair, and other had sliver hair. The younger one was out cold, and on the older one's back.  
  
'What's this?' he thought, and watched some more. The sliver haired boy struggled to make it up the stairs of the temple. He legs shook with every step, and sweat flowed down his forehead. The steps of the temple were long and there were many, but still the boy moved faster. Kenshin saw Totosai, along with Kaede come out, when the sliver haired boy made it; he fell at their feet.  
  
****End of flashback***  
  
"Uh. Kenshin, here's an inn," Inuyasha pointed out after they had nearly passed it.  
  
"Oh, that's good. We will spend the night here, and continue tomorrow," Kenshin said as he saw that the sun was going down. Inuyasha nodded, and they checked into the inn.  
  
Later that night, Inuyasha slept on a soft futon, and snored softly as his right hand held the prayer bead necklace.  
  
"Kagome," he said softly. Kenshin on the other hand, sat in a corner of the room with his sword on his shoulder and slept, but his dreams were restless. They were memories rather than just dreams.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Sesshomaru what have you done!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"The same I shall do to you! Master!" Sesshomaru replied, and drew his sword. Kenshin put his hand over his and waited for Sesshomaru to attack.  
  
"I do not know why you are doing this, but I know one thing, I will stop you, that I will," Kenshin to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh please! You're the one who is going to die!" Sesshomaru said with a smirk, and charged. Kenshin quickly drew his sword, sliver flashed, and clangs were heard. Then all went black.  
  
****End****  
  
Kenshin's eyes shot open, and he looked around the dark room. Dreams like that came often for Kenshin, a constant reminder of the many sins he had done. He rubbed his eyes, and looked down.  
  
'How did he live? I thought for sure he was dead, especially after that fight,' Kenshin thought, then looked at a sleeping Inuyasha, who was mumbling in his sleep.  
  
"Miroku, you bum! How do you expect to grow up and be a monk if you're so perverted."  
  
'I can't tell him the truth, that I can't. If he did know the truth, he would be forced to fight his brother, the only family he has left. No one should be forced to fight a family member. It would eat away their soul, until they only see them as an opponent who has to die. And if one does kill the other, the anguish and guilt would become too great. No one should feel that kind of pain, that they should not.' Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Kenshin, something's wrong," he said.  
  
"Huh? What?" Kenshin asked. Inuyasha made his way to the window, and opened blinds, he gasped.  
  
"Oh my god!" he exclaimed. Kenshin rushed over, and looked outside. The whole town was on fire. Homes, and shops fell as the fires became worse. As the people ran, someone else was there, killing all of those trying to escape. Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw what he was doing, he killed women and children with no remorse what so ever.  
  
'Sesshomaru,' he thought. Then, Karou and Yahiko ran inside the room.  
  
"Kenshin! Inuyasha, are you guys seeing what's happening?" Karou asked. Kenshin nodded.  
  
"We have to stop this!" Yahiko said.  
  
"Yeah, those people don't stand a chance!" Inuyasha added.  
  
"Alright, you three get as many people as you can to safety, I'll stop the assassin," Kenshin said. Yahiko, and Karou nodded, but Inuyasha argued.  
  
"No, I'll help you Kenshin," he said. Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"Too dangerous, you could easily be killed."  
  
"I know, but you might need some back-up. How can I learn anything, when you toss away when a fight is about to start?"  
  
"You don't know how strong this assassin is, you must help Ms. Karou and Yahiko," Kenshin said, not trying to sound angry or frustrated. Inuyasha was being too stubborn, and hardheaded right now.  
  
"I'm going to let you go up against this guy alone, you need my help."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kenshin yelled. "Help Ms. Karou, and Yahiko now!!" Inuyasha nodded slowly, and they were off. Kenshin on the other hand jumped out the window, and ran towards the assassin.  
  
"Hurry you two," Karou said, and they rushed as many people as they could out of the town. The police arrived soon after. They pulled out their guns, rifles, and pistols.  
  
"Freeze, you are under arrest!" the captain said. The assassin just smirked, and charged. The front line of the police force fired. The assassin, jumped in the air, and as he came down, he brought down his sword, and sliced a rifle in half, along with the officer's head! When the other pointed their guns at him, the assassin spun, and sliced two others in half. Four charged at the rouge swordsman. Flashes of slivers, and painful cries filled the air. When the assassin sheathed his sword, blood shot out from all four officers, and they died. The others tried to retreat, but the assassin smirked, and drew his sword.  
  
"Hiten Misturugi Ryuu: Dou Rou Sen!" the blast of pure energy killed all that was left of the police. The assassin smirked, and licked some blood off his sword.  
  
"It's good to see you haven't forgotten your techniques, Sesshomaru," Kenshin said from behind him. The assassin froze, and stepped into the light, it was Sesshomaru!  
  
"It's good to see you again to, master," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again, but here you are," Kenshin said. His eyes were focused, and narrow. Sesshomaru could just barely make out some amber in his eyes as well.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm stronger than you thought." Kenshin got into a back stance with his hand over his sword.  
  
"This time I promise to finish the job."  
  
"What about your promise to never kill again?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I won't exactly kill you, I'll make sure you'll never be able to use a sword again," Kenshin said.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." And with that the two charged, and drew their swords.  
  
CLANG!!!!!  
  
AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, haven't done those in a while. (Chuckles nervously, and avoids evil eyes.) So, will Kenshin beat Sesshomaru, or will his pupil escape? Will Inuyasha ever find out the truth about his brother? And what happened between Kenshin and Sesshomaru that caused this? The answer to these questions, and many more in the next chapter of The Student of the Battousai. Oh and sorry for taking forever to update, that won't happen anymore, I was just busy with my other fics. Check them out if you want. Anyway, SEE YA!!!! 


	3. Kenshin vs Sesshomaru part 1

The Student of the Battousai: Sesshomaru's Return  
  
Chapter 3  
  
CLANG!!!! Kenshin and Sesshomaru's swords were locked together as the two struggled to push one another back. Kenshin pushed forward, Sesshomaru slid back a little. Seeing an opening, Kenshin pulled back his sword, and attacked with a thrust. Sesshomaru flipped sideways, and slashed Kenshin on his chest as he landed. Kenshin jumped back. He knew if the impact of the slash didn't kill him, he would probably bleed to death, but when he looked, there wasn't enough blood to make him bleed to death.  
  
"Confused? I do not want to give a quick death, I want to see you suffer," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"You held back," Kenshin concluded as he got up. Sesshomaru smirked, and attacked with a thrust. Kenshin dodged to the right, went to stab his side. The sliver haired assassin quickly parried, and pushed Kenshin's sword upwards, making him open for an attack. Kenshin quickly blocked an attack to his stomach, and pushed Sesshomaru back.  
  
"I see you have gotten weaker. I remember a time when you could push me to the ground," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"You've changed as well. I remember a time when you wouldn't even think about slaying women and children," Kenshin said back. The two swordsmen paused before charging again.  
  
*******  
  
"Hurry, there are people trapped under that cart!" Karou said to Inuyasha, and Yahiko.  
  
"This fire is really out of control! What the hell caused it?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Some sort of explosion," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It was some sort of explosion that caused this fire," he said again.  
  
"How can you tell?" Yahiko asked as he helped Karou lift the cart.  
  
"There's a faint smell of fuel or oil in the air," Inuyasha sniffed. Yahiko sniffed too.  
  
"I don't smell anything," Yahiko said.  
  
"You might not be able to smell it, but it's there."  
  
"We'd better catch up with Karou," Yahiko said, and ran off in direction Karou ran.  
  
'I wonder if Sesshomaru managed to get out of here okay,' Inuyasha thought as he followed Yahiko.  
  
******  
  
Kenshin blocked a downward strike from Sesshomaru, and slashed his arm. Sesshomaru jumped back, and looked at his arm it was bleeding.  
  
"I'm surprised, I thought the Sakabatou could not cut," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"The Sakabatou is able to cut, but as well as a katana, and the cuts are not very deep either," Kenshin explained. "Have you forgotten your training with you Sakabatou already?"  
  
"A reverse-blade sword is for those who are too weak to wield a normal sword," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I guess I shall have to show you again, the true power of the Sakabatou!" Kenshin said, and charged. Sesshomaru flipped over him, and attacked with a slash. Kenshin quickly jumped back, and blocked another thrust from his former student. Kenshin forced his sword upwards, and slashed him across his chest. Sesshomaru fell over, and held his chest.  
  
"Nice Kenshin, you seem to have gotten faster, I like that," he said after a while. Sesshomaru noticed the more Kenshin fought him, the more his eyes became amber. His eyes were now a quarter of amber, and not only that, but his attacks were getting fiercer. Sesshomaru jumped to his feet, and got in a ready stance. Kenshin charged, and attacked with a strong mid swing. Sesshomaru parried, and countered with a strong thrust.  
  
A loud CLANG! Was heard as Kenshin brought down his sword, and slammed Sesshomaru's sword to the ground. With their swords still locked together, the two brought up their sword in front of each other, and jumped back. Kenshin sheathed his sword, and got in a back stance with his hand over his sword.  
  
'What's this?' Sesshomaru thought. 'Ah now I remember, this is a style of Battoujutsu. He showed me this. I remember.'  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"It's like this," Kenshin said, and sheathed his sword. They were in the mountains. Kenshin said the mountains were the best place to train in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Kenshin looked at a tree, and got in a back stance. Sesshomaru stepped back and watched his master.  
  
"So, what am I doing wrong?" he asked. He was only 11, and he was already a strong swordsman.  
  
"You're not putting enough strength in your legs. A quarter of this technique also relies on the power of your legs," Kenshin said, and with god-like speed, he drew his sword, and sliced two branches off a tree.  
  
"Wow, that was amazing!" Sesshomaru said in awe.  
  
"Now you try."  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
'Do you really expect to defeat me with that technique, well Kenshin, you're wrong.' With that Sesshomaru charged, Kenshin waited, then when he was close enough drew his sword with the same god-like speed. Sesshomaru smirked, and quickly jumped back, then when his feet touched the ground, he pushed off with a strong charge.  
  
'This is perfect, he said that this form of Battoujutsu leaves the user completely open for an attack, I'll just finish him now!" Sesshomaru thought. Suddenly a loud crack noise was heard, and Sesshomaru felt a great pain on his right side. He froze, and looked down, right there on his ribs was Kenshin's sheath, and it had obviously broken his ribs. Sesshomaru stepped back, and fell as he clutched his side.  
  
"What was that!" he growled.  
  
"Double Battoujutsu. I used my sword, and my sheath," Kenshin said, and walked towards his former pupil.  
  
"This isn't over," Sesshomaru said calmly, and got to his feet.  
  
********  
  
As Inuyasha, Yahiko, and Karou ran through the town, helping everyone they could escape, Inuyasha kept hearing faint clang sounds, and the smell of fuel or oil, was killing his nose.  
  
"I wonder if Kenshin is doing okay," Yahiko wondered. "Whoever this killer is, he sure did cause a whole lot of damage."  
  
"Yeah, the smell of blood is almost everywhere I turn, this guy absolutely knew what he was doing," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hey Karou, is everyone out of the town?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Everyone who's alive. The rest are either dead or on the verge of dying," she said.  
  
"These flames will probably last a week or two," said Yahiko as he looked at the large fires. He looked at Inuyasha, who up until now had been a little pale, and his eyes had a little look of fear in them. Inuyasha suddenly drew his sword.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"I'm going to fight that assassin," he said simply.  
  
"Huh? But didn't Kenshin say to stay with us?"  
  
"Yeah, but did our part, and besides, I want that bastard pay for he's done. And if he likes or not, Kenshin's getting my help." With that Inuyasha sped off towards the fight.  
  
"He's stubborn," Karou said as she watched him run off. "Kinda reminds me of someone I know."  
  
"I am not stubborn! Ugly!" Yahiko got whacked on his head with Karou's kendo stick for that one.  
  
"Be quiet, that's no way to talk to your master."  
  
"So, I'm only stating a fact." Karou grabbed Yahiko, and raised her stick.  
  
********  
  
The two men struggled as they fought. Neither of them could really get an upper hand since they both knew each other well enough to figure each other's moves.  
  
'Downward slash, and side slash,' Kenshin thought as he dodged Sesshomaru's attacks, and went for a slash to his stomach.  
  
'A slash towards my stomach, then an upward slash,' Sesshomaru figured out. He flipped backwards, and darted forward like a speeding arrow with his sword pointed forward. Kenshin rushed towards him to, and leaped over him. The fight looked more like a dance in an opera, rather than a fight between bitter enemies.  
  
"I still don't understand," Kenshin said as he straightened himself out. "Why you chose this path. You had such promise. You could have become one of the most legendary masters of Hiten Mitsurugi. Why did you turn your back on that I taught you?"  
  
"For my own reasons," Sesshomaru said simply. Kenshin looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder, and saw someone running towards them.  
  
'Inuyasha! I thought I told him to stay with Ms. Karou, and Yahiko! Why would he disobey me?' Kenshin thought. 'Must run in their family.' Kenshin dodged a thrust from the white haired assassin, and threw a side slash towards his back. Sesshomaru flipped forward, and turned around. He saw his brother coming towards them.  
  
"I see my ignorant brother is coming to help you. I should kill him as well." Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
"How could you even think about killing your own brother! Leave him out of this! This feud is only between you and me, no one else should get involved!"  
  
"I see you haven't told him our little secret. No matter, he shall find now," Sesshomaru smirked. Kenshin rushed forward, and attacked with a thrust. Sesshomaru jumped to the side, and went for a stomach slash. Kenshin parried, and pushed him away.  
  
"Inuyasha! Got back!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
"Hell no Kenshin. We have a better chance of beating this guy two on one," Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru smirked as he saw his brother coming towards them.  
  
"He's only signing his death wish once he gets involved." Suddenly, something peeked from the sky. It was light. The sun was beginning to rise. Sesshomaru gave a soft growl, and jumped onto a rooftop.  
  
"Huh? What are you doing?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I shall take my leave, for now. But I promise you, this isn't over." With that Sesshomaru leaped off the roof, and into woods. Kenshin looked and saw that Inuyasha had made it.  
  
"Where did the assassin go?" he asked.  
  
"He's gone," Kenshin said. Inuyasha could tell there was frustration in his voice. He figured it was because he didn't listen, but what he didn't realize that it was something more.  
  
"Kenshin, look I..."  
  
"Come, we're leaving."  
  
"Why are we leaving so soon?"  
  
"Must you always question my judgment?" Inuyasha silenced himself, and followed Kenshin out of the still burning town.  
  
"So where exactly are we going?" Kenshin didn't answer, so Inuyasha decided to stay silent for the rest of the journey.  
  
'You're right Sesshomaru, this isn't over yet.'  
  
AN: Man what a night! I wonder how long that town is going to burn. In case you're wondering this isn't the end of this fic yet. Major events are soon to come. I could just tell you, but if I did then it would just be pointless to read the next chapter, and besides, I like leaving you guys in suspense. Anyway, will Inuyasha ever find out his brother is the assassin? Will Kenshin ever reveal what happened between him and Sesshomaru all those years ago? And will Inuyasha be willing to fight his own brother in a fight to the death? You'll just have read the next chapter of The Student of the Battousai: Sesshomaru's Return. SEE YA!!!! 


	4. A Deadly Discovery

The Student of The Battousai: Sesshomaru's Return  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Sesshomaru what have you done!" Kenshin gasped.  
  
"Something you would never do, I've taken Hiten Misturugi to it's full potential!"  
  
"What you have done is nothing but turn Hiten Misturugi into a style of murder! I can't allow you to murder anyone anymore!"  
  
"You wish to challenge me then, possibly kill me, your own student?"  
  
"If I have to yes. I will do anything to prevent you from meaningless killings."  
  
"Fine, but you shall regret it!" Sesshomaru said, and drew his sword. The two charged with all their might.  
  
******  
  
"Kenshin!" Inuyasha yelled. Kenshin's eyes snapped open. The two were in the woods, two days after the burning of the town. The town was still on fire, and Sesshomaru had not made another appearance yet.  
  
"Good morning," he said cheerfully. Inuyasha grunted, and got up.  
  
"You never answered my question," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh and what's that?" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"You have a short term memory. I asked you just yesterday, who was the assassin?" Kenshin suddenly became serious.  
  
"I told you, I don't know," he lied.  
  
"If you didn't know, why didn't you let me help you fight him? You acted like I might know him or something." Kenshin got up.  
  
"Drop this subject," he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Inuyasha, must I tell you again?" Inuyasha looked at him in his eyes, then after a while he said,  
  
"Fine, whatever." They walked through the forest for the rest of the morning in silence. "So just where the hell are we going?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"To a special place," Kenshin said simply.  
  
"That's helpful."  
  
"Trust me once we get there all will be clear, that it will," Kenshin smiled. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can't you tell me?"  
  
"No, then it wouldn't be fun."  
  
"You call walking for dozens of miles everyday, nearly getting third degree burns two nights ago, and eating nothing but damn Miso soup fun! Tell me, where the hell is the fun!"  
  
"Keeping you guessing." Inuyasha fell over.  
  
"Can't you at least teach me one thing?"  
  
"Keep you opponent confused."  
  
"Some lesson." Kenshin's eyes suddenly started to look around. "What is it?"  
  
"We're not alone," Kenshin said softly. Inuyasha looked around to, but saw nothing. Suddenly he smelt something, and he heard a crack of a twig. It was soft, but he could still hear it.  
  
"You're right. There's this sent in the air. I can't tell what it is. It's kinda like a mixture of blood, and something else, something tranquil," Inuyasha said, and took one last sniff.  
  
"Whoever they are, they've left," Kenshin said with relief. "Come on, there should be a town close by. We should make it there by dark." Inuyasha followed his master, but that sent was still in the air.  
  
Deep within the bushes, Sesshomaru watched as they came close to knowing that was here. Kenshin's eyes were swift, and able to catch almost anything, while Inuyasha's sense of hearing and smell were very keen.  
  
'So they plan on going to the next town. Maybe it's there where I'll make my move,' He thought as he silently followed them.  
  
"Damn! I am so hungry!" Inuyasha groaned after a while. Kenshin simply smiled at him.  
  
"Maybe you should have rationed what was left of our Miso soup like I said."  
  
"Shut up. I was hungry right then and there. I wasn't gonna wait till I was skin and bones!"  
  
"You know, part of being a student means you have to listen to you master once in a while," Kenshin informed him.  
  
"Feh." Kenshin chuckled, and kept going. Inuyasha followed still feeling his hunger. The two reached a small stream near the end of the day. Inuyasha sat on a rock, and started to make a spear.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Making a fishing stick. Sesshomaru taught me when I was five," Inuyasha said, as he sharpened it with his sword. When he was done, Inuyasha looked in the stream with his small spear ready.  
  
"Are you this'll work?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Shh! It worked with Sesshomaru all the time," Inuyasha said. Suddenly he threw the stick in the water. They both entered the stream. Inuyasha pulled out the stick, and reveled a medium sized fish on it.  
  
"Well I guess that will be dinner, that it will," Kenshin said.  
  
*********  
  
Inuyasha managed to catch five more fish by the time Kenshin managed to get a fire ready. As they ate, Kenshin's eyes picked something. It was white, and fast, and there was sliver too.  
  
"Inuyasha, perhaps you should go fetch some water for me," he said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine whatever," he replied, and walked off. Once he was gone, Kenshin threw his fish on the ground, and shouted to the bushes,  
  
"You can come out now, I know you're there!" Suddenly something jumped out. It was Sesshomaru.  
  
"Your eyes are better than I thought, master," the former student said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kenshin asked as he put his hand over his sword ready to draw any minute.  
  
"To finish our unfinished business," Sesshomaru said simply, and drew his sword. Kenshin did the same. Suddenly, thunder boomed, and lighting cracked across the sky. Not soon after, rain poured down on the two swordsmen. All this reminded Kenshin of that one faithful day.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Kenshin was walking down the dusty road, looking for Sesshomaru. All of a sudden, he heard cries, and groans. He saw sliver flash in the forest, and a white streak. Kenshin ran as fast as he could towards it, and drew his sword.  
  
'I hope Sesshomaru is all right. He should be able to defend himself by now.' Kenshin thought as he ran faster. Blood flowed down the road like a river, and weapons were all around the forest floor. When Kenshin reached a clearing, he gasped. He saw people cut open in various places, and the amount of people there were countless.  
  
'Who could of done all this?' He looked around and saw a lone figure in the center of all the bodies. When the person turned around, Kenshin gasped, and nearly dropped his sword.  
  
"S-S-S-Sesshomaru?" At that moment, rain poured down upon them as Sesshomaru just smirked.  
  
******End of Flashback*****  
  
"Are you ready to kill me?" Sesshomaru asked. "Or are you still on that worthless never kill again vow?"  
  
"That vow will forever stay with me. And I taught you that as well." Sesshomaru scoffed.  
  
"You expected me not to kill with such a powerful style. You must have been out of your mind."  
  
"Assassins are pointless in times of peace. Assassins are nothing but murderers in those times."  
  
"Please, an assassin is an assassin, not matter what time it's in. Kenshin closed his eyes, and sighed.  
  
"You just don't understand?"  
  
"Understand?" Sesshomaru repeated. "I understand that the art of swordsmanship is to learn how to kill. A sword is used to kill. That is what you told me."  
  
"I admit that I said that, but I will say this, a swordsman who does not understand when to kill, and when not to is not a swordsmen at all. He is a murderer."  
  
"Say whatever you want, but I have job to finish. I was assigned to kill you. And I'll finish that little whelp I call a brother just for fun."  
  
"How can you say that you will kill your own brother just for fun? Has your mind become corrupted by all the death you have seen?"  
  
"Silence! You are the first assignment that I didn't kill in a night. I hate doing assassinations during the day, too many people."  
  
"That's why you took off when the sun rose yesterday," Kenshin concluded.  
  
"You catch on quick. And now, let us begin!" Sesshomaru charged, and attacked a thrust. Kenshin quickly flipped backwards, and pushed off against the ground. Sesshomaru parried his slash, and slashed Kenshin in his chest. Kenshin countered with a slash in Sesshomaru's chest, making him step back. When he did, Kenshin jumped up, and brought down his sword with extreme speed. Sesshomaru blocked with an upward block, and pushed his sword upwards. Kenshin flipped backwards, but Sesshomaru gave him a quick sidekick into a tree. The assassin charged, and went to stab Kenshin's neck, but he quickly jumped out of the way, and slashed Sesshomaru's back. The former student flipped over Kenshin when he tried to attack again, and stabbed the back of his left leg. Kenshin grunted, and quickly slashed Sesshomaru's arm. The two jumped back, and took a fast break.  
  
"I am impressed, you have managed to get better in only a day," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"You to. But I am curious, who hired you?" Kenshin asked. Sesshomaru just smirked.  
  
"The only way to find out is to defeat me."  
  
Inuyasha meanwhile decided that he would just go back since it was raining, no need to get water now. As he made his way back, he heard clanging, and the sound of feet moving fast.  
  
'What the hell is that? It must be the assassin from the town two nights ago. Kenshin, that bum, started without me,' Inuyasha thought, and rushed to the battle. When he got near their little camp, he decided to wait in the bushes for the right moment to jump in. So far, whomever Kenshin was fighting, they evenly matched. As he watched he heard them talking.  
  
"What kind of person would allow an assassin to roam around in the night when there is no need for them?" Kenshin asked the assassin.  
  
"The type of person who believes that peace is nothing but a worthless time. War is the only place where the true nature of humans is unleashed," the assassin replied.  
  
'Who is that assassin? I think I know his voice,' Inuyasha thought. Kenshin attacked with a fast thrust, but the assassin suddenly jumped over him, and stabbed his shoulder in mid-air. When he landed, he turned around, and Inuyasha gasped. It was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was at a loss for words, he just sat there gasping.  
  
'It can't be,' he thought. 'There's no way.' He remember how kind, and gentle Sesshomaru. Sure, he could be cold, and sometimes a real jerk at times, but when they wandered in the mountains together, Sesshomaru was always there for him, and he always looked out for him. He couldn't be the assassin, there was just no way.  
  
"You assassinations are nothing but murder," Kenshin said.  
  
"Well in that case, I seem to like murder then," Sesshomaru replied, in a voice that stunned Inuyasha. He didn't know it then, but tears were rolling down his eyes as he watched his master and his brother square off. Sesshomaru blocked a slash from Kenshin, and knocked him away quickly with a sidekick. He then turned to the bushes, and shouted,  
  
"Who's there!" Sesshomaru suddenly shouted at the bushes. "Show yourself!" Inuyasha slowly walked out of the bushes, with the tears still coming down.  
  
"It's you," Inuyasha said slowly. "You're the assassin." Water from the rain dripped off of their father's sword like the sword itself was crying.  
  
AN: Oh no! I doubt Kenshin wanted this to happen. Now that Inuyasha knows about his brother's secret will he be willing to fight him? Or will he find a way to reach Sesshomaru and make him forget about being an assassin? Will Sesshomaru kill Inuyasha like he promised? You'll just have to read the next chapter of Student of the Battousai: Sesshomaru's Return. SEE YA!!! 


	5. A Tearful Fight: Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru ...

Student of the Battousai: Sesshomaru's Return  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with sadness, and confusion in his eyes. Sesshomaru just gave him a dark smirk. A tear rolled down his eye without Inuyasha knowing.  
  
"H-How could you?" he managed to say. "How could you kill all those people?"  
  
"I could careless about those weak people. All I care about is doing my job, and you're in the way of that," Sesshomaru replied, and started to walk towards his brother. Kenshin quickly jumped in front of his young pupil, and locked his sword with Sesshomaru's.  
  
"Inuyasha get away from here! I'll take care of him," Kenshin said. But Inuyasha wouldn't move, he just froze in his spot with shock written all over his face. Kenshin took his eyes off of Sesshomaru, and looked at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru took advantage of that moment, and pushed Kenshin away.  
  
"Bad move master," he said before he ran up to Kenshin, and slashed him across his chest, knocking him to the ground. Kenshin tried to get up, but he couldn't move.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. Sesshomaru just smirked.  
  
"I covered my sword with a poison my employer gave me. He said that it would make my opponents freeze just long enough for me to kill them. So, now that you're like that, I can finish the job." Sesshomaru started to walk up to Kenshin ready to kill the wanderer when Inuyasha jumped in his way.  
  
"I-I'm not going to let you do that Sesshomaru," he said. "If you want to kill Kenshin then you'll have to go through me." Inuyasha got in a stance with his sword ready. Sesshomaru looked at his brother's sword, he gave him a small smile.  
  
"Your hands are shaking. So even after all these years, you're still that sacred kid who was afraid of fighting?" Inuyasha didn't answer, he stayed in his stance, but he couldn't hide his fear or his shock.  
  
"I-I-I'm going to let you hurt Kenshin. Even if I have to fight you myself," Inuyasha said nervously.  
  
"So be it," Sesshomaru said, and attacked with a downward strike. It was so fast Inuyasha barely had any time to block. Inuyasha pushed up Sesshomaru's sword, and charged in with a fast, but weak swing. Sesshomaru jumped back like it was nothing, and pushed forward so that he was right in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"No way!" Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"Too slow," Sesshomaru said quickly, and side kicked Inuyasha into a tree. The assassin quickly charged towards his younger brother, and attacked with a thrust with god-like speed. Inuyasha quickly dove to the side, and slowly stood up.  
  
"Sesshomaru, stop. You can end this. Please go back to the Sesshomaru I know," he begged. The assassin just scoffed.  
  
"Please Inuyasha, you're so pathetic. You always were, and you always will!" Suddenly he charged in, and attacked with a slash towards his young brother's head. Inuyasha gasped, and jumped out of the way. He attacked with another weak slash that Sesshomaru didn't even bother to dodge. He just raised his sword, and parried. Inuyasha gasped, and received a jab in his face, knocking him down. Inuyasha looked at his brother as he raised his sword.  
  
"Sesshomaru.... why?" was he wanted to say.  
  
"Because, I was hired to," the assassin replied and brought down his sword. Inuyasha rolled back, just narrowly missing the attack, and slowly got up. The younger boy charged weakly, and attacked with weak slashes. Sesshomaru dodged them with ease. Inuyasha went in with a slow stab, and Sesshomaru dodged to side, and round kicked Inuyasha to the ground. With a dark smirk, he picked up his brother by his neck, and started to punch him constantly. Inuyasha raised his sword, and tried to stab him, but Sesshomaru grabbed his sword, and jabbed him to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha.... stop...he's too strong," Kenshin said weakly. The poison was slowly getting to him; he could barely move his fingers without feeling like he was on fire. Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Listen to your master, Inuyasha, and just give up so I can give you a quick death. Inuyasha looked in his brother's eyes, and saw that the kindness, and gentleness that was once there was now gone. Now there was just coldness, and ruthlessness. He then remembered how it was before; when it was only them wandering in the forest after his village was destroyed.  
  
*******  
  
It was hot and dry, and the sun was high at high noon. Sweat streamed down the brows of both brothers as they continued walking.  
  
"Sesshomaru, it's so hot! Can we rest?" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Not yet. We can only rest when we find a stream. Then we can go swimming," he said with a smile.  
  
"All right! Swimming!"  
  
"So does that mean you want to go on?" Inuyasha nodded, and they continued. As the day rolled on, the heat was slowly getting to the younger brother. He felt like he was on fire, but he didn't want to slow down Sesshomaru so he didn't say anything. Eventually he just fell from exhaustion.  
  
'I have to get up. I won't be weak," he said to himself, but he was just too exhausted.  
  
"Need some help?" Sesshomaru asked and offered his hand. Inuyasha took his brother's hand, and he lifted Inuyasha up on his shoulders. "This'll make it much faster. I can smell water from here," he with a smile.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru, do think you can go any faster?" the younger brother asked.  
  
"Of course," he replied, and started to sprint.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know you could go so fast!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"This is nothing watch this!" and suddenly all the forest seemed to just blow by. Everything was a blur, the trees, the road, everything. The only thing Inuyasha could see clearly was his brother. When they reached the forest, they spent the whole day just swimming, slashing, laughing, and eating.  
  
"That was fun!" Inuyasha sighed as he and Sesshomaru dried off under a tree. Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and when we find a home we can come back here again."  
  
"Promise?" Inuyasha asked, and held out his pinkie.  
  
"Promise," Sesshomaru said, and they pinkie swore.  
  
*******  
  
'Sesshomaru what happened to you?' Inuyasha thought as he got up. Sesshomaru charged, and attacked with a swift horizontal slash. Inuyasha weakly put his sword, and blocked, but was knocked back by the force. The older brother jumped in the air, and shouted,  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu: Ryuu Tsui Sen!" With amazing momentum he came down towards his brother and brought his sword towards his shoulder. Inuyasha brought up his sword to try block, but the strike was too powerful, and his sword was giving way to the power of the attack.  
  
'Oh no. That's enough power and speed to completely cut off Inuyasha's arm!' Kenshin thought in shock. 'How can someone do this to their own brother?' The sword master tried to move, but Sesshomaru's poison was going through his body, and he was still paralyzed.  
  
"Give up brother, you and I both know you can't handle this kind of attack," Sesshomaru said as his sword was slowly pushing down on Inuyasha's sword. Eventually, Sesshomaru managed to land the blow right on his younger brother's shoulder. Inuyasha's block attempt managed to slow down the attack so it didn't cut off his arm. Sesshomaru jumped back.  
  
"I'm surprised, not many people can slow down that attack." Inuyasha didn't say a word; he was just panting, and looking right into his brother's eyes. He remembered when Sesshomaru gave up a fish to him when they were out of food. He remembered when he taught him how to fish, and how to swim. His brother taught him all the basic things he knew, and here they were fighting each other.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what made you change so much? What happened to the brother I knew?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"He grew up," Sesshomaru replied, and attacked with a fast thrust. Inuyasha managed to parry, but it was weak, and Sesshomaru managed a powerful sidekick to his younger brother's chest, making him fly back into a tree. While Inuyasha was still shaking the cobwebs off, Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck, and threw him into another tree, back first. As he tried to get up, Sesshomaru grabbed his leg and started to drag him along the muddy ground. Inuyasha suddenly flipped over, and slashed his brother's chest. The older brother stepped back as Inuyasha rose to his feet.  
  
"We can stop this right now, Sesshomaru. There's no point to this." Sesshomaru just chuckled.  
  
"To you this fight maybe pointless, but to me this fight is everything. I've never had to go after a target twice."  
  
"Why do you want to kill Kenshin? He used to be your master, your friend!"  
  
"Key word, used to be. Now I have a new master, and he's much more stronger than that weakling," Sesshomaru replied, and shot forward. Inuyasha gasped, and tried to block his attack, but his arm wouldn't move.  
  
'I can't move my arm!' he thought in panic. Inuyasha was slashed across his chest, and fell backwards.  
  
"Now I have you. Get ready for one of my favorite attacks. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu: Dou Ryu Sen!" A blast of pure energy shot towards the fallen brother. Inuyasha tried to move, but he couldn't move. So, he just shut his eyes and readied himself for the impact. He was blown back into two trees, and stopped near a cliff. When he opened his eyes he was saw Sesshomaru coming towards him. His sight was becoming blurred, and soon he fell into darkness when Sesshomaru was right over him.  
  
*******  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stood in the sparring ring with Totosai watching. Inuyasha attacked with a slow downward attack, but Miroku blocked with a high block from his staff. The young staff fighter then hit Inuyasha's sword away, and attacked with a thrust. Inuyasha knocked it away, and had a chance to end it, but he hesitated. Miroku saw this, and tripped his friend. When he was flat on his back Miroku put his staff near his neck signaling that the match was over.  
  
"Inuyasha why didn't attack when you parried?" Totosai asked as Miroku helped him up.  
  
"Well cause he's my friend," Inuyasha answered. Totosai shook his head.  
  
"Suppose that was a real fight, would you hold back then?"  
  
"I don't know master."  
  
"Inuyasha a swordsman must know when to let go, forget about who he's fighting and just see him as a normal opponent. Forget about past ties, forget about who you two were before the fight, because all that matters is the fight, and you must never hold back because you're fighting someone you know. Do you understand?" The young student nodded.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Good, now off you two go, you don't want to be late for lunch do you?" The two boys smiled, bowed, and ran off.  
  
********  
  
'Let go. Forget about past ties. Only the fight matters,' Inuyasha heard in his head. His eyes snapped open, and he saw Sesshomaru seconds away from stabbing him. The younger brother pulled his legs back to his chest, and double kicked Sesshomaru away.  
  
"Nice try, but that won't help you now," Sesshomaru said, and walked up to him a second time. Inuyasha grunted, and fought the intense pain that was running through him as he slowly got up. With a loud yell he charged, and attacked with full force. Their swords were locked together as they held their ground.  
  
"Where did you get this burst of power, and speed from?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"'Cause, I'm putting the past behind me. No more holding back," Inuyasha managed to push Sesshomaru back. "To me, you're not my brother anymore, you're just an opponent."  
  
"Finally, this fight can get interesting," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Yeah, well get ready. Cause this fight isn't over yet!"  
  
AN: All right! Inuyasha is himself now. And maybe he'll stand a chance against his brother. But how long can he last against him, an expert assassin? Will the two brothers ever be the way they were before? And who is Sesshomaru's employer anyway? The answers to theses questions and more in the next chapter of Student of the Battousai: Sesshomaru's Return. Oh and sorry for the late update, I had writer's block, but don't worry after this I'll try to update sooner. Well anyway, SEE YA!!!!! 


	6. A Bloody Battle: Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru ...

The Student of the Battousai: Sesshomaru Return  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha dodged a fast downward strike from his older brother, and attacked with a fast stab. Sesshomaru quickly flipped over him, and kicked him in the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. The younger brother quickly rolled as Sesshomaru came down with a fast strike. Inuyasha jumped to his feet, and quickly jumped back.  
  
"I see, this is what your true strength is," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha just smirked.  
  
"This is just the beginning I'm just warming up." Sesshomaru scoffed.  
  
"Please. This battle has been going on for quite some time now. And it is little late to warm up. Admit it, you know you're going to die."  
  
"Maybe I will. But I swear I'm gonna take you with me!" Inuyasha shouted and attacked with a horizontal slash. Sesshomaru quickly jumped back, and pushed forward as soon as he felt the dirt under him. Inuyasha back flipped away from his brother as he came closer. As he flipped backwards his leg suddenly sank in mud, and the younger brother lost his balance and fell on his side.  
  
"Amateur," Sesshomaru said, and went for the kill. Inuyasha quickly side kicked his brother, and roundhouse kicked him across his face. As Sesshomaru stumbled, Inuyasha came in with a series of swift attacks, but Sesshomaru dodged them ease. Inuyasha tried a quick slash to his neck, but Sesshomaru held up his sword and blocked it.  
  
'Damn!' Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Didn't Totosai teach you anything?" his older brother asked, and jabbed his face. Inuyasha stumbled for a second, but managed to block a veridical slash.  
  
"Yes he did. He taught me to never be afraid of my opponents. He said to never let my fears hold me back!" Inuyasha shot back, and kneed Sesshomaru in his stomach. The older brother doubled back, and Inuyasha charged in with a fast thrust. Sesshomaru parried, and jabbed his brother's face. Inuyasha growled, and charged in. Sliver flashed all around the forest as the two brothers battled in the rain. Inuyasha did his best to try and keep up with his brother's movements, but he was just too fast to keep up all his attacks. But the harder Inuyasha fought the more this strange feeling inside of him started to grow. Sesshomaru blocked his brother's horizontal attack, and front kicked him into a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha you disappoint me. I still feel that you are holding back," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha just scoffed.  
  
"Well get ready for a little change. Cause this time I'm not holding an inch of what I can do. Now take this you bastard!!" Inuyasha yelled, and rushed forward. Sesshomaru prepared himself for another round of frontal assaults, but Inuyasha suddenly flipped over him, and slashed him about twelve times in his back. The older brother fell to a knee, and looked at his brother.  
  
"What was that?" he asked. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Just a little trick Myouga taught me."  
  
"Myouga that old fool?"  
  
"He might be old, but he was full of speedy tricks."  
  
"It was a nice surprise, but don't think for a second that you can win this fight with that one trick, because I have techniques just like that," Sesshomaru replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
'This can't be good,' Inuyasha thought as Sesshomaru rose.  
  
******  
  
Kenshin meanwhile was finally back on his feet, and struggling to find his apprentice. Sesshomaru's poison was slowly wearing off, but he still felt it with every move he took.  
  
'I must hurry that I must,' Kenshin thought as he slowly made his way to where he heard clanging. 'Inuyasha maybe good, but he cannot last long against Sesshomaru. Who knows what deadly techniques he'll use.' Kenshin tried taking another step, but he could stand for the unimaginable pain that shot through his body. The sword master fell to his knees panting.  
  
"Can't give up, that I can't. I must help Inuyasha," he said to himself, and used his sword to help him up. As he stood he thought he saw something zip through the trees. He saw it again, and one last time before it disappeared.  
  
'What was that?' he thought. Then he heard a loud groan in pain. 'No time. I must get to Inuyasha.'  
  
******  
  
Inuyasha suffered two more slashes at god-like speed from his brother. He stepped back, and removed his gi top.  
  
"If you think two fast slashes are gonna help you win this then you're wrong," Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru just smirked.  
  
"Then it looks like I'll have to use more than two."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Just watch and learn my brother," Sesshomaru said simply. Inuyasha growled.  
  
'Just what the hell is he planning on doing?'  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryu Son Sen!" Sesshomaru suddenly charged towards Inuyasha. The younger brother prepared for a fast strike, but Sesshomaru jumped over him. When Inuyasha turned around, Sesshomaru started to slash him multiple times. The attacks were swift, and very hard to catch if you were watching, but Inuyasha could feel them so well. Sesshomaru finished his attack with a final slash at his chest. Inuyasha fell flat on his back with blood coming out of most of his upper body. He tried his best to cover up the wounds, but there were too many, and too long. More poison was inserted into Inuyasha now because of all the slashes, but the young swordsman refused to be defeated.  
  
"I'm not giving up Sesshomaru, you bastard," Inuyasha panted, and with all his strength struggled to get up.  
  
"I'm surprised. None have gotten up from that attack, and not only that, but you were able to withstand the poison, impressive brother."  
  
"Save it," Inuyasha growled. He suddenly felt weak, and dizzy. He was barely balanced as he stood; he felt like he was back on the boat, and it was rocking side to side.  
  
"Feeling the blood loss?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha found the strength to reply.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Those who receive an attack from Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, slowly die of blood loss. My guess is you only have a few short minutes to live before you die of blood loss." Inuyasha surprisingly started to laugh.  
  
"A few minutes. That's all I need to defeat you Sesshomaru."  
  
'I can feel his ki raising. But how can this be? Totosai never teaches his students how to raise ki. How can he know?' Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha suddenly charged with speed his brother had never seen before. The younger brother attacked with a swift downward strike, but his brother jumped back just barely missing the attack. Inuyasha charged in again, only this time with extremely fast strikes. Sesshomaru could barely block all of them. Inuyasha managed to land ten out the twenty swings he attacked with. The two brothers jumped back.  
  
'This'll be over in no time,' Inuyasha thought with a smirk. Suddenly though, he felt dizzy again. This time his vision wasn't just blurry, the whole forest seemed like it was spinning. He couldn't even stay focused on Sesshomaru anymore. He was slowly losing his grip on his sword, and he fell to a knee panting, and trying to shake it off. Sesshomaru meanwhile had problems of his own.  
  
'How did he get so fast?' he thought as he looked over his wounds. The assassin took off his top robes, and threw them aside. Sesshomaru was starting to feel dizzy as well. Both brothers were weak, and tired. The older one fell to a knee also, looking at his struggling brother.  
  
'I must end this now, while he's weakened.' Sesshomaru slowly rose. Inuyasha tried to look at him, but all he saw was spinning green with some white heading straight for him.  
  
'I can't lose. I won't lose,' he thought. 'All those people, those kids. He killed them. He killed them all without a single thought. And I'll make sure he pays. He'll pay for everyone he's killed!!!" Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could and felt a sudden surge of power shoot through his body. He used it to jump to his feet, and charged. The brothers planed on putting all their power into one last thrust. As they charged they pulled their swords back ready for one last attack. Their sword shot forward at each other, and soon all was silent. The only true sound that could be heard was the rain. The brothers looked at each other both with shock in their eyes. They had stabbed each other in their stomachs. Blood mixed with the mud, and puddles as they stepped back. Inuyasha dropped his sword, and fell on his stomach with blood coming out from his sides. Sesshomaru fell to his knees.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kenshin called when got there. His pupil was down with blood coming out so fast he would die soon of blood loss.  
  
'I must finish this,' Sesshomaru thought, and forced himself to get up. Kenshin looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru stop, this fight is over. Inuyasha cannot defend himself, that he can't."  
  
"I don't care. I will finish this now," Sesshomaru replied. Kenshin got up, and drew his sword.  
  
"If you refuse to stop, then I must do it, that I must." Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Brave of you master, but do expect to win against me with poison running through you?"  
  
"And do you expect to fight with all those wounds you have?"  
  
"These are minor wounds. The little whelp got lucky."  
  
"I give you one last chance. End this Sesshomaru."  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Then I will have to stop myself then, that I will."  
  
"Come." Kenshin grunted, and got in a stance, and waited for an attack. "Well if you aren't going to attack, I will." Sesshomaru charged with speed only Kenshin could keep up with. The former Battousai flipped over his former pupil, and counter attacked with a strike to one of his wounds. Sesshomaru growled like an injured wolf, and back kicked his master.  
  
"Maybe you are weaker than you think," Kenshin said calmly.  
  
"Maybe I am, but let's see if even you can stand up to this." Kenshin got in a defensive stance and waited for whatever it was he was planning. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Dou Rou Sen!" The wave of pure energy shot towards him.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Dou Rou Sen!" Kenshin shot the wave as well, and they collided with each other. But unfortunately Kenshin was still weak from the poison, so his blast was defeated, and Sesshomaru's collided with him. Kenshin was blasted through three trees, and landed with blood coming down the back of his head, his right arm, and his chest. Sesshomaru chuckled as he walked towards him.  
  
"Hmm, my employer will be pleased. Not only did I defeat you, but I also defeated my own brother. I will be proud of these kills." Kenshin grunted, but he was just too injured. He looked at Inuyasha who was still out. This was it; they were both going to die.  
  
(I was going to end it here, but I'm in a good mood today. So I won't make you guys wait two months for the next part. I hope you're happy.)  
  
Kenshin suddenly heard a swish, then a groan. When he looked at Sesshomaru he had what looked like a throwing star in his back. The assassin growled, and looked around. Suddenly something came up from behind him, and slashed him to the ground. Kenshin saw an extremely little man behind him. He was about as high as his ankle. The little man also had a ninja costume. Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Kenshin wondered.  
  
AN: Good question. Who is that guy? Is he friend or a foe? Why is he so short? Is he some kind of ninja? Is Inuyasha going to survive? Will Sesshomaru surrender? Or will he keep on fighting despite his injures? The answer to these questions, and other questions in the next chapter of Student of the Battousai: Sesshomaru's Return. SEE YA!!!! 


	7. One Story Ends Another Begins

The Student of the Battousai: Sesshomaru's Return  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kenshin looked at Sesshomaru's newest opponent. He was no higher than his ankle, and had a ninja suit on.  
  
"So, just who the hell are you?" Sesshomaru growled. The little guy didn't say anything he just smirked under his hood. "Well if you won't say anything, I'll guess you'll just have to die!" Sesshomaru charged and brought down his sword, but the small ninja dodged with ease. The assassin growled, and swung at him again, but the ninja quickly jumped over his head, and landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Can't hit me can you?" he whispered in Sesshomaru's ear. Sesshomaru flicked him off his shoulder, but the ninja quickly pushed of a tree, and threw four kunai at the assassin's chest. Sesshomaru growled in pain, and stepped back. Kenshin watched in awe, and the ninja did a triple flip in one jump, and threw three more kunai. One landed right above Sesshomaru's neck. The assassin gasped, and stepped back two more steps. The small ninja quickly jumped on the star in his neck, and pushed it in farther. Then he flipped backwards, and knocked Sesshomaru down with a running slash. When he saw Sesshomaru was down, he started in the air with joy, and started striking very weird poses.  
  
"I knew I could beat him! No one can beat me!" he said as he struck three more poses. Kenshin found his inner strength and slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Excuse, but just who are you anyway?" he asked the small ninja as he jumped in his hand.  
  
"I am Sushi!" he shouted, and struck even more poses. Kenshin sweatdropped.  
  
"Quite name you got there, Sushi."  
  
"I work for the Meji Government! We've been trying to find this guy for years, but he always managed to give us the slip! But luckily I was here to bring him down!"  
  
"Hey don't take all the credit you little midget," Inuyasha said softly as he slowly made his way towards them.  
  
"Inuyasha you should rest, that you should. Sesshomaru did quite some damage to your body," Kenshin advised. He was right, almost all over him, Inuyasha had cuts, and blood. Kenshin was amazed he wasn't dead yet, or at least too weak to walk.  
  
"And what do you mean don't take all the credit! I was the one who brought him down!" Sushi shouted.  
  
"And if you haven't noticed I was the one who probably weakened him so much that you were able to take him down!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh really, cause it looks like he was the one who weakened you!"  
  
"Oh shut up you midget! Before I smash you into the ground!"  
  
"HA! I like to see you try!"  
  
"All right I will!"  
  
"Sushi, Inuyasha please stop arguing, it is getting us no where," Kenshin said.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Sushi asked.  
  
"We are headed to a special place where I can train Inuyasha," Kenshin replied.  
  
"Geez Kenshin, why don't you tell him your sandal size too!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Why?" Kenshin asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and sat under a tree. Suddenly, they heard a growl. They all turned and saw Sesshomaru sitting up growling. Kenshin could have sworn his eyes were turning from red to their normal color.  
  
"Damn! Is he invincible!?" Sushi wondered. Sesshomaru slowly got to his feet, and pulled out the star in his neck. Inuyasha wanted to fight, but he was still weak, and the poison in him was slowly getting worse because all the movement he did, it allowed the poison to spread faster. Kenshin was ready to draw, but even he was still a little weak from the fight. Sushi on the other hand was ready for another round.  
  
"That was a nice try, but I will not die so easily," Sesshomaru said softly. As he made his way closer to them, the rain slowly stopped, and the sun was slowly rising. Sesshomaru growled a little.  
  
"I shall finish you another time," he said, and with that, the assassin withdrew. Inuyasha looked at the sun, and felt so much weaker than before. It was like all his wounds had a delayed reaction. Everything started to become blurry, and dark, he couldn't move or even make a sound. He went to a tree for support, but the young swordsman just fell face first in the dirt.  
  
When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he found himself in what looked like a hut. It was midday, and there were people walking around outside. He looked at himself, there were casts on his chest, and legs. There was on around his arm, and his neck.  
  
"What the hell happened to me?" Inuyasha asked no one.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha you are awake that you are," Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
"What happened to me?" he asked his master.  
  
"You fell! What do you think happened to you?" Sushi replied since he was on Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
"You're still here?"  
  
"Sushi wants to stay with us because he says that it would be easier to catch Sesshomaru since we are his prime targets," Kenshin replied.  
  
"So you're using us as bait, I feel so much better," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "How did I get here anyway?"  
  
"After you fell, I carried you on my shoulders, while Sushi went looking for help. You're lucky that he is so fast, and that there was a small village here with a priestess that is very handy when it comes to wounds."  
  
"Where is she now? I want to thank her," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She's gone. She had something else to do," Sushi said.  
  
"Inuyasha, once your wounds heal, we will head off, for now just focus on resting," Kenshin said and walked out. Inuyasha nodded, and slowly dozed off.  
  
Surprisingly, they left in only four days. Inuyasha seemed to have healed very quickly, much faster than Kenshin expected. He thought that they would stay for at least a week, but Inuyasha seemed fine after four days. He never did see that priestess since he was always too weak to stay up for long. But every time he woke up, he would find a clean bandage on him. He didn't worry about it too much though. When they were back on the road, a question kept bugging Inuyasha.  
  
"Kenshin," he said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What happened between you and Sesshomaru? What made him like that?" Kenshin sighed.  
  
"Much like the memory of how I received my cross shaped scar, that is a memory I will never forget."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well it started when Sesshomaru first became my pupil, he was young, happy, and excited to begin his training. But unfortunately for him, Hiten Misturugi Ryu is not a style for the lighthearted. When he first started he was so focused, and determined to learn all that he could. He was always staying up late practicing moves he never got right, and advanced moves that he never learned. He always was a fast learner.  
  
"When he was close to learning all the techniques of Hiten Misturugi, we stumbled upon a village decimated by a band of bandits and outlaws. Sesshomaru was in shock at how anyone could do this. He wanted us to go and find the bandits, and outlaws, and make them pay. I told him no. I said Hiten Misturugi is not a style for revenge, we could only burry the dead. I guess that's when Sesshomaru started to question my teachings.  
  
"Months later, two more towns were attacked. Sesshomaru still could not believe we could do nothing. He slowly started to become cold, angry, and full of hatred because of all the suffering he saw. I guess the final straw was when we met up with a girl from a village. Sesshomaru started to fall in love with her, and she felt the same for him. She was the only one I've seen who made Sesshomaru happy again, she made him smile, and she made him laugh. Every chance he could, he would go and see her, but minutes after we finally left, the village was attacked.  
  
"Sesshomaru wanted to get there as fast as he could, he ran with such a speed I had never seen before, but when he got there it was too late. He desperately to find her, but when he did, she was dead. They butchered her right there when she was close to her home. I guess that's when he snapped because after that he walked off, full of hatred. I wanted to stop him, but he refused to listen. I thought he just needed time, but when I went to find him, I saw him surrounded by the bodies of the bandits. They were cut in so many places, and Sesshomaru in the middle of it all, was laughing, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed hearing their cries of mercy, and cries of death as he spilled their blood.  
  
"I wanted to stop him, but he attacked me. I had no choice but to fight. The battle was rough, and hard. Sesshomaru's attacks were fast, and powerful. No matter what I threw, he always managed to counter. It came to the point where our battle caused a fire. Even though the forest was burning, we continued our fight that we did. Until finally, after I used a powerful Dou Rou Sen, I knocked him off a cliff. I couldn't believe it, I thought I had killed him. After that day, I made a vow to never have another student again. And until two days ago, I thought he was dead."  
  
Inuyasha was in shock at what his brother experienced. He had always thought leaving the temple was bad, but his brother lost the one person he loved, and his happiness.  
  
"But I don't understand, how could he continue killing? Doesn't he know that's just what the bandits did?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You don't understand Inuyasha, when you spill blood, when kill there is something that awakes in you, and it is always telling you kill, no matter what you do. Unless you have something to shield you from that, a sheath if you will that feeling will take over you. You will never stop killing until you realize what it is you are doing to other people," Kenshin answered.  
  
"I see," Inuyasha said. "Thanks for telling me, Kenshin."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Meanwhile in a hut far away, Sesshomaru was kneeling in front of one man hidden in the shadows, with a boy on one side, two guys on other side, and two women.  
  
"Sesshomaru you have failed me," the man said.  
  
"I know master, I am sorry master," he said with his head down. "I know I can finish them by tonight."  
  
"Do not bother. We have bigger things to worry about than just Battousai."  
  
"But master, he might jeopardize the campaign in Kyoto."  
  
"Do not worry about that Sesshomaru. I will. You on the other hand have another mission. Forget about your master, and your brother, there is only the target. Remember that, and remember my philosophy."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"You are dismissed." Sesshomaru bowed, and walked out.  
  
'Inuyasha, Kenshin! I will kill you two, one day,' Sesshomaru thought as he walked out.  
  
The trio had been walking for about two hours, and Inuyasha was getting frustrated.  
  
"All right Kenshin! Just where the hell is this special place anyway!" Kenshin just smiled, and led them up a hill, and to a small house.  
  
"It's right here," he announced.  
  
"It's just a house," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Thank you captain obvious," Sushi said to him. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Well if it isn't my idiot apprentice," a voice from behind them said. They all turned and saw a tall man with black hair, with a katana, and a sake jug.  
  
"Hello master Hiko," Kenshin and bowed.  
  
"I see you have returned after all these years. Come to complete your training?" Kenshin chuckled a little  
  
"No mater, I've come here to train my own student, Inuyasha," Kenshin said, and showed him Inuyasha.  
  
"Well he does look scrawny," Hiko said as he looked over Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey! Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"And feisty too. But then again he is your student after all. Come in you all look tried."  
  
"Let's just say, we've been through hell," Inuyasha replied, and they all walked inside.  
  
AN: Well another fanfiction finished. They finally made it, to where Kenshin will train Inuyasha in the art of Hiten Misturugi Ryu. But poor Sesshomaru, what a rough time he had. And in case you didn't notice I gave you some clues at who is employer is. Now all you guys need to do is guess who it is. Anyway, what kinds of lessons will Inuyasha learn? Will his training end in tragedy like Sesshomaru? Or will he receive a new insight on the world? And what kinds of secrets will he learn about himself. You'll just have to read the next story of Student of the Battousai. See ya next time! 


End file.
